Various vehicles, such as all terrain vehicles, can include one or more storage racks mounted on the body of the vehicle. For example, known all terrain vehicles can include a first storage rack mounted on a front fender assembly of the vehicle and a second storage rack mounted on a rear fender assembly of the vehicle. Each of the storage racks can include a plurality of interconnected elongated members that define a plurality of openings.
The storage racks can be used to transport various items but can be subject to various disadvantages. For example, the size of the openings defined by the elongated members may preclude placing relatively small articles on the rack, such that the relatively small articles must be placed in a container that is larger than at least one of the openings. The container can then be secured to the rack with one or more straps, cords or the like. However, an operator of the all terrain vehicle may not have a storage container and/or straps, cords or the like readily available at the time the operator wants to store and transport one or more items.